Valentine's Day
by OnyxDay
Summary: Dean didn't really like the holiday of love. But his feelings for a certain angel might change his mind. *extreme make-out session happens*


**Valentine's Day one shot.**

* * *

Dean didn't really like the holiday of love. He tended to call it 'lonely drifter Christmas', because it was another excuse for people to pick up desperate chicks. This was his main reason for not liking the holiday. But mostly it was because he never had anyone to celebrate with. Sure he had the occasional hook-up, but that doesn't count.

The closest he's ever come to a real Valentine's day was during that year with Lisa. He bought chocolates and flowers. Not roses, he wasn't ready for roses. She smiled and kissed him, and after Ben went to bed she gave him his gift. But that doesn't count either.

This year is different. This year he's got a home, a place he can actually call his own. This year Dean isn't huddled in some cheap motel where the February chill can reach him. This year he can stay inside instead of trolling bars looking for desperate women. This year he has someone he wants to spend Valentine's day with.

Castiel returned earlier in the week after looking for information on Metatron. There was, of course, nothing new, but it never hurts to try. He stays with them, at least until the next lead comes along. But that hasn't come yet, so the angel remains in the bunker.

Dean almost wishes Cas was still human. It's selfish of him, he knows it is, but he wanted to be the one to introduce Cas to the good side of being human. He wanted to sit him down and make him watch every movie he could think of. He wanted to take him out and let him experience the joy of good food. He wanted to drag him back to the bunker and get him beyond wasted, and he wanted to walk him through his first hangover. He wanted to hold him through his nightmares, because after the shit they'd seen of course he'd have nightmares. He wanted to dance with him in a thunder storm. He wanted to peel off his wet clothes and lay him down on his memory foam mattress and give him his first kiss as a human. His first hickey. He wanted to be his First, wanted to make love to him tenderly, and whisper 'I love you' as they cuddle together afterwards.

But, due to his amazing luck, that never happened.

Because he was tricked. Again. And it cost him his brother's trust, and all those memories he'll never have with Cas. It cost him a friend, a honorary Winchester.

But that was then. This is now. And in the now, he's sitting on the edge of his bed, convincing himself to actually go out there and talk to Cas. It wasn't working.

"Dude, are you in there?" Sam shouts, knocking on the door. Dean jumps up and yanks the door open.

"Jeez Sammy, haven't you ever heard of 'private time'?" Dean teases. Sam shoots him a bitchface.

"You're not staying in there all day." Sam tells him. Dean rolls his eyes and shoulders past his brother, walking out into the hallway. He mentally thanks Sam for finally getting him out of his room.

"'Course not Sammy. It's lonely drifter Christmas, I've got chicks to pick up." Dean shoots over his shoulder. He can feel the bitchface on the back of his neck. Dean saunters into the kitchen area and makes himself a sandwich.

"Hello Dean." Cas's gruff voice suddenly sounds beside his ear, causing Dean to choke on the bite he was chewing.

"Jesus Christ, Cas!" Dean yells once he stops choking and swallows his bite. "One of these days, I'm going to choke on something and die, then where will you be?" Dean snaps at him.

"Without one self-loathing alcoholic." Castiel answers. Dean chokes, coughs, and laughs.

"You've been hanging out with us too much." Dean mutters. Castiel moves so he's beside Dean and steals his sandwich. "Hey!" Dean protests, though it's too late. Castiel chews thoughtfully and sighs.

"Molecules." He grumbles.

"What?" Dean asks him, his brow drawing in confusion.

"Before, when I was human, I enjoyed many different foods. Now, all I can taste is the molecules that make up the foods I eat. It is, overwhelming." Castiel explains with a sad expression.

"But, you could taste things before, right? I mean, you ate all those burgers when we went up against Famine." Dean prompts. Cas nods in response.

"Yes, but that was when I had my own Grace. Using this borrowed Grace, is... Difficult. It doesn't respond to me as my own Grace would." Cas explains.

"The Grace chooses the angel, Mr. Castiel." Dean chuckles. Castiel frowns and tilts his head. "I know, you don't understand that reference." He says in response to the angel's expression.

"I never understand why you make these references you know I don't understand." Cas tells him. Dean shrugs.

"It's amusing." He tells him bluntly. Dean finishes his sandwich and looks at Cas. His brown-black hair is just as messy as usual, making him look like he just had really great sex, just woke up, or went ten rounds with a wind-machine and lost. Of course, he doesn't sleep, he's only had sex once, and Dean doubts Cas would try to fight a wind-machine. Castiel must sense his gaze because he turns and fixes his electric-blue eyes on him. Dean clears his throat and looks down at his dirty plate. He pushes away from the counter and puts the plate in the sink.

"Dean." He turns and looks at the angel. "Is there something you needed? You have been thinking of me often today." Cas says blankly. Dean can feel his face starting to warm and curses the angel's mojo.

"Uh, no. Not, um, not really. I just, it's Valentine's day. And I was thinking about how this would've been your first Valentine's as a human. You missed out on so much of the good stuff Cas, and I feel like I'm partially responsible for that. If I hadn't let Gadriel posses Sam, then you could've just come to the bunker, and I could've shown you the good parts of being human." Dean tells him, looking down at the floor.

"What would you have shown me Dean?" Cas asks him, stepping closer. Dean looks up and locks eyes, green staring into blue.

"Everything. I would've shown you all the movies I could think of, every book I've ever read. I would've cooked you a real meal, shown you how to make your own burger, hell I'd have probably baked you a pie if I could've. I would've taught you how to drive, really drive. I would've taken you out during a rainstorm to jump in puddles, danced to the sound of thunder and rain hitting the ground. I would've taken you to a bar and gotten you extremely drunk, then I would've taught you how to deal with a hangover the next day." Dean swallows thickly and looks down briefly before taking a breath and looking back into Cas's eyes.

"I would've taken you into my room, laid you down on my bed, stripped you of the suit and trench coat, and worshiped your body the way you should be worshipped. I would've made love to you slowly and tenderly, all night, and in the morning I would've wrapped my arms around you and let you sleep until Sam bitched at us to stop cuddling and get up." Dean steps forward until they're close enough that all he has to do is lean down slightly and he'd be kissing him.

"I would've stood like this, and taken your hand, tilted my head just so, and looked into your eyes." As he says the action he does them, so that he's a breath away from kissing his angel. Castiel's eyes are dark, the pupil blown wide. Dean can see every pale scar his angel has received from being part of Team Free Will, and he wants to kiss every one of them.

"Then I would've done this." He leans in and suddenly they're kissing. Dean's hand drift up from where it was holding Cas's and he grips his shoulder tightly before snaking it around his back and up to the nape of his neck. His fingers card through the soft, short hairs at the back of his head and he uses his grip to tilt the angel's head slightly. Castiel begins kissing him back, his own hands reaching up. One of them plants itself firmly in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder, directly over where his handprint once resided. Dean shivers as what feels like electricity sparks out from his shoulder, spreading through his entire body. Cas backs him up until his back hits the counter and he keeps walking until he's situated between Dean's legs. The hand that isn't currently curled in Cas's hair drifts under Cas's trench coat and suit jacket, tugging at his white dress shirt until he can rest it on his hip bones. Dean licks along the seam of Castiel's chapped lips and he opens them eagerly, their tongues battling for dominance briefly before Cas wins. Dean moans and grips his dark locks tighter, opening his legs slightly to let Cas situate himself better. Dean starts to get light-headed from lack of oxygen so he moves his lips away from Cas's and starts mouthing at his jaw. He sucks at Cas's pulse point, causing the angel to moan and grip his shoulder tighter, causing Dean to arch his back and moan at the electric sensation that pulses through his body. Dean grinds his hips against Cas's, making both of them gasp and moan.

"Dean." Cas sighs. Dean moans and sucks at the junction of his neck and shoulder, sending a shudder through the angel's body.

"Hey Dean, I was wondering if-" Sam's voice cuts off and Dean and Cas jump apart, though it's far too late. Dean is flushed and rumpled, and he knows Cas is in a similar state.

"Uh... We can explain?" Dean offers. Sam bitchfaces at him and huffs.

"Just tell me if this is a new thing." Sam demands. Dean looks down at the floor and scratches at the back of his neck before he nods. Sam exhales in relief and Dean looks up at him in confusion.

"Charlie and Garth owe me fifty bucks each now." Sam explains with a smirk before walking further into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the fridge. He takes a bite and leans against the counter across from them. Dean glares at his brother.

"You know, we were kinda in the middle of something before you cockblocked." Dean snaps.

"I'm not going to let you have sex where we make food." Sam tells him with a bitchface. Dean rolls his eyes and grabs Cas's hand, leading him out of the kitchen, and through the bunker until they reach his room. Before they enter it, Dean stops and looks at his angel.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into Cas?"

Cas answers him with a kiss, reaching behind Dean to twist the doorknob and open the door. They tumble inside and Cas keeps walking them until they land on Dean's bed, Dean staring up into Cas's blue as fuck eyes.

"I love you." He breaths, wanting his angel to know. Cas smirks and leans down, biting at his earlobe briefly.

"I know." He whispers. Dean laughs and wraps his arms around the angel's broad shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him.

Sam doesn't see his brother or the angel until the next day at dinner. He bitchfaces at them throughout dinner, mostly due to the fact that they keep making eyes at each other and smirking.

So yeah, Dean didn't really like the holiday of love. Until he met Castiel.

* * *

**Hope you all liked! That is about as close to smut as I've ever gotten. Fun times for everyone! (Except Sammy, Sammy doesn't get to have fun times, because every time he does, his partner dies)**


End file.
